


Bi, Bitch

by FalconFate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Cussing, Deception, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Swearing, and while it doesn't have much to do with the story, awkward bois, be careful, because i feel that comfy clothes must be reiterated, comfy clothes, i do hc keith as trans, i guess?, so do what you want with that info, so much cussing, they have an APARTMENT, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconFate/pseuds/FalconFate
Summary: Lance needs some help.Fluff ensues.





	Bi, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a m e s s but enjoy.

“Keith, I need you to kiss me.”

Keith’s head shot up from where it was resting on his open physics textbook, nearly giving himself whiplash in the process because surely, _surely_ he did not just hear _Lance Mclain_ demand that he–

Shit.

He had.

Keith blinked. “What the fuck.”

Lance, standing in front of him (far too fucking handsome in his oversized sweater, blue leggings, and… blue lion slippers, okay, this boy walked around in public spaces with lion slippers), rolled his eyes and began to reiterate, “I need you to–”

“Kiss you, yeah, I heard,” Keith interrupted. “Why?”

“Apparently, my ‘girlfriend’ of two months was cheating on her girlfriend, with me.”

“...ouch?”

“Yeah! And then she cheated on both of us! With another guy! And then–! and then she had the nerve to tell both of us that we ‘were never gonna get another girl like her,’ which, pfft, exactly, but anyway. So the ex-girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend and I decided we’d both send her photos of us seeing other people. Hence, why I need you to kiss me.”

Keith blinked. _Since when did Lance have a girlfriend in the first place? For two months?_ “That sounds unnecessarily convoluted and complicated. Also, why me.”

“Cuz I wanna caption the picture, ‘Bi, bitch.’ Pidge suggested the idea, but I’m pretty proud of the comeback,” Lance told him, smiling smugly. He pushed a stack of Keith’s textbooks out of the way and sat on the kitchen table, swinging his slippered feet.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “I still don’t understand what that has to do with me.”

“Because you’re a handsome guy and I didn’t think you’d care all that much?” Lance offered, shrugging, oblivious at first to Keith’s sudden blush. “Although, if you’re not up to it, tell me now, because I deleted my Tinder account ages ago, and––hey, man, you okay? You’re all red.”

With a groan, Keith buried his head in his hands. “Yep. Just fine.”

“Keith, ohmygod you’re not fine, you’re redder than your bike!” Lance leaned closer, poking at Keith’s hands. “Dude. C’mon, it’s not that big of a deal, I’m sure I can get someone else––”

“No, no! I’ll do it!” Keith exclaimed, suddenly shooting upright in his chair again. _Why did he do that why the fuck did he say that–_ “You just. Um. I haven’t actually. Kissed anyone in a while. So. If that. Y’know. Influences your decision––” _Where the fuck is he going with this what the fuck–_

Lance raised an eyebrow. “What, you need to practice first?” he asked slyly.

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshit_ ––

“Maybe.” Keith was avoiding his eyes now, pointedly looking anywhere but at the boy he’d had a crush on for months who was currently teasing him about practicing for a silly kiss.

But then a hand was cupping his cheek, and Keith’s wide eyes locked with dark dark blue, until instinct and Lance’s other hand on his sweatshirt tugged him forward to contact and warmth and sweet oblivion to every insecurity.

Their breath mingled as they pulled away, but not far, noses brushing cheeks. “How was that for practice?” Lance teased quietly.

Keith hummed softly as he pretended to consider it. “I think we’d both be better off with a little more review,” he challenged, letting his eyes flutter open to meet Lance’s.

“Oh, you’re on,” Lance muttered, leaning in again.

However long it was that they made out–moving eventually from the kitchen of the apartment they shared with Hunk and Pidge to the couch, ending up with Keith being kissed into oblivion and Lance straddling his waist–it was only when they began slowing down, kisses becoming lazy and wandering, that Keith finally thought to ask.

“I’m not just your rebound for being cheated on, am I?” he asked warily.

Lance pulled back from where he’d been trailing kisses down Keith’s arm, hair adorably mussed from being tangled in fingers so many times. “What?”

“Your ex?”

“...oh, right.” Lance rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “No, um, Pidge just… dared me to see if I could actually get you to kiss me. I didn’t think anything could actually come of it, man, my crush on you is years old but you’re way out of my league and honestly this is probably some sort of fever dream, just you wait I’m gonna wake up in a minute, or you’re gonna be mad and drop-kick me into the sun or–why are you laughing?”

It wasn’t really laughter, it was more like… giggling. “You mean to tell me,” Keith managed between hysterics, “that I’ve been pining for _years_ , and if either of us had just had enough backbone to ask the other one out we could have been _dating_ by now?!”

Lance blinked. “I mean… yeah, I guess so. But then–wait, do you actually like me _back what the fuck––”_

Keith pulled him back into another kiss, still laughing, kissing him again and again between giggles. “You,” kiss, “are,” kiss, “ _fucking_ ,” another kiss, “ _adorable_ ,” kiss after kiss after kiss, because neither of them had the heart to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo, short fluff! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, loved and appreciated!
> 
> (come scream klance at me on tumblr @falconfate)


End file.
